Buying On Time
by bookworm125
Summary: Tony and Ziva are at a crime scene when the come across a young girl who refuses to speak to them. Who is this girl and what does she have to do with the case they are working on?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I always start stories when I haven't finished my others, but bear with me, those updates are coming, just very slowly.  
>Please let me know what you think of this story and maybe what you would like to see happen. I have so many ideas bouncing around my head that I don't even know what I want to happen.<br>Most importantly right now I need your opinion on the characters, specifically Jenny. I personally am a huge fan of stories where Jenny is still alive. But would you guys like to see her or Vance in this story? **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

Tony slowly checked the rooms to the left as Ziva checked the ones on the right. Calling clear in each room they quietly made their way upstairs. The first few rooms were empty but as they approached the next one he noticed that Ziva had grown tense. He looked at her questioningly and she put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet, and then pointed at the room in front of them. It was obvious she had heard or seen something that Tony hadn't. Before they could even open the door it flew open and a person barged through them. It had managed to startle them, so neither had been able to grab the person who was now sprinting down the stairs and out the door. Ziva had recovered first and took off after them,

"STOP! Federal agents! Freeze!" she yelled as she ran, Tony not far behind her. They could tell now that it was a girl they were chasing after, a very fast girl who did not seem to be slowing down or stopping. As the girl turned the corner Ziva managed to catch up with her and tackled her to the ground. The girl struggled as Ziva held her down while Tony caught up with them,

"God, how can you run that fast?" he asked, panting. Ziva did not reply but pulled the girl up off the sidewalk. She looked to be about eighteen, if they had to guess. She had long brown hair that seemed to be full of tangles and large blue eyes. Her clothes were well worn and didn't seem to fit too well.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked. The girl simply glared at her.

"She asked you a question," Tony said firmly, starring at the girl who continued to glare. Ziva changed tactics,

"Why did you run like that?" she asked, Not surprisingly, the girl did not answer. Tony groaned, he hated dealing with uncooperative people,

"Let's just take her back to the navy yard with us, maybe we can get something out of her there," he said. Ziva nodded and led the girl to their car. As they walked Ziva could feel her hanging back and trying not to walk with her, almost like she wanted to run again. They managed to reach the car without further incident and made their way back to NCIS.

"Who's this?" Tim asked as they walked into the squad room, causing Gibbs to look up at them as well. He had sent Tony and Ziva to simply check out the crime scene again, not to come back with a teenager.

"She was at the crime scene Gibbs, came busting out of one of the rooms and took off. Now she's refusing to talk to us and answer our questions," Tony told them. Gibbs nodded,

"Put her in the conference room," he told Ziva who nodded and led the young girl out of the squad room. Once they left he turned to Tony, "Did she have any ID?"

"Nope, only thing she had was these," he said, holding up a set of dog tags. Gibbs took them from his hand,

"Cameron Morgan," Gibbs read, "McGee, search the name; see if you can figure out who he is and what she has to do with him. I'm going to talk to her."

While McGee began searching the name off the dog tags Gibbs made his way to the conference room. Entering the room he found the teenager sitting at the table and Ziva standing across from her. Ziva stared at the girl, but she refused to look up and neither was saying anything. Ziva was the only one who acknowledged his presence and moved out of his way some so that he could sit across from the girl. Even after he sat she still refused to look at him, Gibbs sighed and knew this was going to be difficult.

"What's your name?" He asked softly, not wanting to frighten the girl. As expected, he did not get an answer so he tried again, "How old are you?" still no answer, "Why did you run from Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs was surprised that the young girl could stay quiet and not move for so long, especially when he knew she had to be nervous. Trying one last time he asked, "Whose dog tags did you have?"

She did not answer but both Gibbs and Ziva could see her tense a little and she began playing with her hands. Gibbs decided he wasn't going to get anything out of her so he stood up and started towards the door, ordering Ziva to stay with her,

"By the way," he said, addressing the girl, "We have someone running the name off the tags right now." He watched as her head whipped up from the table and she looked at him nervously. He almost thought she was going to say something but then she looked down again, trying to ignore the two adults. Gibbs sighed and left the room, leaving Ziva and the young girl alone.

The girl continued to stare at the table after Gibbs left, but this time she played with her hands nervously. She tried to keep them under the table but she knew the agent in the room could tell what she was doing. Honestly she just wanted to leave. She didn't want these people figuring out who she was or why she had been in the house she ran out of. She knew that things would likely not end well for her, they never had in the past and she had a feeling that this time wouldn't be any different. The two continued to sit in silence as the time passed slowly.

Meanwhile, Gibbs had made his way back to the squad room hoping that McGee had found something about who the girl was or whose dog tags she had.

"McGee, what do you got?" he asked as he walked past his desk.

"Lieutenant Cameron Morgan. Thirty-six, served two tours in Iraq. Been home for three months and someone filed a missing persons report three weeks ago," McGee told him.

"Who filed the report?" Gibbs asked. McGee typed for a few more seconds,

"His daughter, Addyson Morgan, filed it when he didn't come home the night before after he told her he was going out to meet up with some friends."

"Is there a picture of Addyson?" he asked. McGee nodded and pulled up a picture of the girl on the screen and Gibbs found himself starring into the face of the girl sitting in the conference room.

"So then why did she run?" Tony asked thoughtfully. McGee once again spoke up,

"There's also a missing persons report out for Addyson Morgan, Adrienne Morgan, and Ashlynn Morgan," he said, pulling up two more pictures, this time of young children who looked exactly like Addyson. Before he could say anything else Gibbs' phone rang. He quickly conversed with the person on the other end then hung up.

"McGee, find me everything you can about this whole situation. I want to know what's going on. Tony, get back to working on the case we've got going," Gibbs ordered before leaving the squad room and heading down to Abby's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I wasn't going to continue this story, but I decided to go ahead and give it a go. So hopefully you like this chapter! Thanks to the person who reviewed chapter one! And everyone else thanks for reading!**

When Gibbs got to Abby's lab her music was blaring, as usual and he had to yell for her to turn it down. Once he could hear himself think her handed her a caf pow,

"What do you got for me Abs?"

"The dead Marine in Autopsy is Lieutenant Cameron Morgan, but the weird thing is that when I ran his name through the computer," Gibbs interrupted,

"A missing persons report popped up." Abby looked at him in amazement,

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"His daughter is upstairs in the conference room," he told her.

"But when his results popped up three more missing person's reports popped up too, for his three daughters. So how is one of them upstairs?"

"Tony and Ziva found her at the crime scene. She ran from them but they caught up and she wouldn't answer any questions. So they brought her back her and she's still refusing to talk. Did Ducky say if he knew how the Lieutenant died yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Great, thanks Abs," he said as he walked out. He stopped by Ducky quickly only to find that the doctor had made no progress so he made his way back to the squad room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Being left in the conference room with Agent David who had tackled her to the ground was incredibly boring for Addyson. She knew that she needed to leave or her sisters would be incredibly worried and not know what to do. She also knew that she couldn't tell the agents anything because then she would be in trouble. A couple times she almost complained to the agent standing across from her that she was bored, but held back. Honestly she was a little afraid of Agent David, though she wasn't exactly sure why, she just didn't seem like the type of person you would want to mess with. Agent Gibbs who had been in here earlier hadn't seemed too friendly either, while he hadn't been downright mean or anything Addyson could still tell you wouldn't want to mess with him either. And still she had refused to answer his questions. The two continued to sit there in silence, waiting for someone to come in and tell them what happened next.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Gibbs walked back into the squad room,

"What'd you find McGee?"

"Lieutenant Morgan seems to have a clean record as far as the navy is concerned and I couldn't dig up anything that shows otherwise. Reported missing by his oldest daughter three weeks ago, as you know. His children were then moved to foster care until Lieutenant Morgan was found or another solution could be established. The three girls went missing a week later, vanished from their rooms in the foster home one night and no one has seen or heard from them for two weeks and the police have had no luck finding them."

"Tell me about the kids." Tony spoke up this time,

"Addyson Jeanne Morgan, sixteen, sophomore at DC High. Born to Cameron Morgan and Jamie Goode. Adrienne Savannah Morgan, nine, 3rd grade. Same dad different mom. Ashlynn Elizabeth Morgan is five, kindergarten, same mom and dad as Adrienne. Their mom died from cancer right after Ashlynn was born. They stayed with their grandmother when their dad was away but she's currently unable to care for the children after being diagnosed with Alzheimer's and placed in a nursing home."

"So what happened that caused this man to die and his children to go missing? We need to figure out if they ran away on their own or if someone took them and Addyson just managed to escape," Tony said, thinking out loud.

"Wouldn't she have said something by now if someone had taken them?" Tim asked? Gibbs listened to his agents talk for a moment then made his way to the conference room. He needed to know what was going on, and the teenager sitting in the conference room was going to tell him. Opening the door he found Ziva leaning against the wall again and Addyson with her head down on the table. Upon hearing the door open though she sat up straight and looked at Gibbs, choosing to talk for the first time since running from the two agents,

"When can I leave?" she asked Gibbs.

"When you start answering my questions," he told her, causing her to frown. She was sure by now that he had figured out who she was and that she had run away, along with her sisters, so she wasn't sure why he still had to ask her questions. Upon voicing this thought he told her that he wanted to hear it for himself and would like a little more details filled in. Addyson sighed,

"What exactly do you want to know?" she asked, knowing this was the only way she was going to be able to leave this conference room.

"Did you run away? Or did someone force you to leave?" The teenager stayed quiet for a moment, choosing her words carefully,

"It was in our best interest to get out," she said vaguely.

"Ok, would you like to expand on that?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't we try that answer again," Gibbs suggested, "get out of where?" Addyson rolled her eyes,

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I can help you," he said simply.

"Well I don't want your help. I just want to leave," she told him.

"That's too bad, because we can't let you leave now. You're a minor who is currently a ward of the state, you're not leaving by yourself," he said.

"This is ridiculous! I have to go back."

"Because of your sisters?" She was a little shocked at his bluntness and didn't say anything for a moment,

"Yes, because of my sisters," she said reluctantly. She knew they would be scared without her, especially since it was getting dark.

"Where are they? We can go get them and bring them here," he told her.

"I don't want you to go get them, or bring them here. I want to go back to them and for you to leave us alone. We don't want your help."

"I've already told you that's not happening. You don't have a choice here, either you tell us where they are and we go get them or they are going to spend the night without you. My guess is that they are probably scared without you there, being so young." Addyson looked at him and he knew he had her,

"We've been staying in an abandoned house a little ways out of the city; it's kind of in the woods though, so I don't know the exact address," she admitted.

"Can you show us where it is?" Ziva asked, speaking up for the first time. Addyson nodded and Ziva and Gibbs moved towards the door, eager to go collect the small children,

"Well come on," he said to Addyson as he walked out the door. She jumped up from the table for the first time since being brought in and followed the two agents. She wasn't thrilled about not being allowed to leave but deep down she knew that they could help. Ever since their father had not come home three weeks ago she knew that something was wrong, he always came home when he was stateside, wanting to spend as much time with his daughters as he could. Having not heard any news from him or about the investigation into his disappearance was worrying her greatly, but she knew that the police were not going to tell a sixteen year old the details of their investigation.

Ziva and Gibbs got into the front of the car while Addyson climbed into the back and as soon as Gibbs was sure she had her seatbelt on he took off out of the navy yard. The drive to the woods where the house was took about thirty minutes, and they could only imagine how long it would have taken the teenager to walk all the way to the crime scene from where they were. Though Gibbs had to admit, local police would definitely not be looking for them out here. Parking on the side of the road Gibbs and Ziva followed Addyson as she led the way back to the house. After a few minutes of walking they came upon an old house, which had obviously been abandoned a long time ago. Half the roof was missing and Gibbs could tell there was no electricity. When the house came into their sights Addyson picked up her pace a little,

"Adrienne! Ashlynn!" she called loudly, not wanting her sisters to be scared by people walking into the house. Suddenly two young girls burst out the front door and ran for Addyson. Gibbs recognized them from the pictures he had seen back at NCIS as Addyson's sisters. Addyson had picked up the youngest one who had her arms and legs wrapped around her tightly.

"Where were you? You said you would be back hours ago," the other one said accusingly before seeing Gibbs and Ziva, "Addy, who are they?" she asked nervously. Addyson sighed,

"They're NCIS agents, we have to go with them," she told her sisters.

"Are they gonna hurt us too?" the little girl Addyson was holding asked her sister.

"Shh, Ashlynn, don't talk about that," Adrienne scolded quietly. Pretending they hadn't heard the exchange Gibbs and Ziva stepped in,

"Girls, I'm Agent Gibbs and this is Agent David," Gibbs said, introducing himself to the younger girls, but directing the comment towards the youngest, knowing that she would be the most trusting. Sure enough the little girl piped up,

"I'm Ashlynn!" she told him happily.

"Nice to meet you Ashlynn," he told her, smiling nicely before turning to Adrienne, "And what's your name?" The nine year old looked at him wearily,

"Adrienne," she said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you too. Do you guys have any stuff inside that you need to bring?" Gibbs asked. They nodded and the small group walked inside. Once inside Gibbs couldn't figure out how these kids had survived two weeks, though when he looked closer at them he could see that they were quite dirty and obviously hadn't eaten much. They only had a few things, a bag of clothes and a few pictures, which were collected quickly. Ashlynn very willingly was showing Ziva around, loving the fact that she was talking to someone other than her sisters for the first time in two weeks,

"This is where me and Adrienne sleep," she told the Israeli, pointing to a beat up pull out bed with a few thin blankets and pillows, "And Addy sleeps here," she pointed to a small pile of blankets and a pillow close to the couch. Ziva felt her heart break a little, she had stayed in similar conditions before, but she had been a trained Mossad agent at that point, not an innocent child like these ones who should be sleeping in the comfort of their own bed each night rather than a rundown place like this one.

When everything was collected a few minutes later the five of them piled back into the car and Gibbs drove back towards the city.

**Please please please if you feel so inclined, leave a review. I would really like to know what you think, even if it isn't all good I still value your opinion as a reader! So please review!**


End file.
